


His Only Wish

by angelus2hot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: ksadvent, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain James T. Kirk comes face to face with his fairy godmother who grants him three wishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Only Wish

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** His Only Wish  
>  **Star Trek:**  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 1,548  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Captain Kirk/Spock  
>  **Summary:** Captain James T. Kirk comes face to face with his fairy godmother who grants him three wishes.  
>  **A/N:** written for [ksadvent](http://ksadvent.livejournal.com) 2012

“Captain Kirk to the bridge.”

Kirk hit the button on the nearest wall. “Kirk here. Go ahead, Scotty.”

“We’re within transporter range now, Captain. Sensors report there’s a good ten hours of daylight left. The surface temperature is hot probably hotter than most of us are use to I’d wager. ”

“Christmas in the summer.”

“Captain?”

“It’s nothing. Mind the store, Scotty. Kirk out.” 

 

Within moments, Captain Kirk, Mr. Spock, Dr. McCoy and two men from security entered the transporter room. 

“Gentlemen, shall we?” Captain Kirk straightened his shirt as he stepped onto the transporter platform. After almost a year into their first mission on the Enterprise, this was the first time they would have the chance to explore a newly discovered planet. And all Jim could think was that hopefully they would be able to get the information on the new planet without wasting too much time. It was the first Christmas on the Enterprise and he wanted to make it memorable. Especially for Spock. But only because he knew Vulcans didn’t celebrate that particular holiday and he wanted Spock to see the beauty in the celebration. Or at least that was what he had told himself. It was just too bad even he didn’t believe it.… 

With a quick glance in his first officer’s direction, he ordered, “Energize.”

 

As they materialized on the planet, beads of sweat began to trickle down their backs. It seemed to get even hotter as they began to walk. The planet was just as hot as Scotty had said it would be, Maybe even more. But what Mr. Scott had failed to describe was a planet that looked as if it had come straight out of a child’s fairytale. Despite the heat, Jim couldn’t help but let the story of Cinderella spring to mind. All the scene needed was a fairy godmother to make it complete.

“Barnes, Walters go east. Gather as much information as you can. Spock, Bones, check for any signs of intelligent life. I’ll go this...”

“Captain, might I suggest...”

Captain Kirk quickly cut him off. He knew exactly what his first officer was going to say. 

“I’ll be fine, Spock.” Without another word the captain set off at a slightly less brisk pace. 

 

 

It wasn’t long before Captain Kirk came upon a clearing. 

“Well, it’s about time you got here, dear. I was beginning to worry.”

Jim turned around to see an elderly lady standing directly behind him.

“Now, don’t dawdle. We have no time to waste. Sit down and we’ll get started right away.”

He could have sworn there wasn’t a place to sit but when he looked back there was a wooden bench next to a tree that hung over a small pond. An indulgent smile spread across his face. “I’m sorry, ma’am, but I think you have me confused with someone else.”

 

“No. No, I don’t think so.” The elderly lady reached into the pocket of her long gown and pulled out a piece of paper. “Your name is James. T. Kirk?”

Kirk’s eyes widened as he nodded his head.

“Then you are who I’ve been waiting for.” Without another word she walked to the bench and sat down. She patted the spot beside her and waited for Jim to join her.

“Excuse me, but who are you?”

“Silly me. I thought you would’ve guessed who I am by now.” At Jim’s negative shake of his head she continued, “No matter. Why I’m your fairy godmother of course.”

He didn’t want to be rude, especially to a woman and an elderly one at that, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t stop the laughter that had bubbled up inside him from escaping. “My fairy godmother? I’m sorry but I don’t believe in...”

The woman quickly interrupted him. “That’s just a bunch of nonsense, child. If you didn’t believe then I couldn’t be here. And we can both see that I am here.”

At least that was something he couldn’t deny, but the fairy godmother part was another matter entirely. But Jim thought it was better to humor the old woman. “Alright, then. What happens next?”

Just because she was old didn’t mean she was an idiot. She knew when she was being humored. “Young man, I have done this for more years than I want to count. And so far you are the only one I have ever had to convince. Most of them remember the part about the three wishes and fall right into line.”

“Wishes?”

A quick nod of her head. “Yes, that’s right. Three wishes.”

_Three wishes? This was getting more fanciful by the second._ “So, what do I do?”

“Why you have to make three wishes of course.” With a flourish she produced a wand out of thin air. “So, tell me, my child, what is it that you wish for?”

Convinced that the woman was probably senile at best or a raving lunatic at worst, Jim decided to play along once again. There was only one thing he wanted, one thing he had always wanted. “Spock.”

“Excuse me? What is a Spock?”

“He’s my first officer.”

“Ah. Then what is your second wish?”

Jim shook his head. “You don’t understand, Ma’am. Spock is my only wish. I have no desire for anything else but him.”

For a brief moment her mouth hung open in surprise. She hadn’t been exaggerating when she said most people fell right into line. Whenever someone heard they had three wishes it was usually things like, money, power, wealth. She had even had a man once who had used one of his wishes asking for a bigger... The old woman quickly shook her head. Back to the business at hand. “Then you shall have him.”

Hope was evident on his face as he quickly looked around. “Where is he?”

“Patience, my child. You have to have patience.”

_Ah. Of course.… Just as he suspected._

She knew exactly what he was thinking. “Now don’t go getting yourself in a tizzy, James. A wish doesn’t just happen in a matter of seconds.” She slowly stood up and waited for him to do the same. “I’ve said you shall have your Spock and you shall.” His fairy godmother waved her wand over her head, “Remember, James. Have patience.” And without another word she disappeared.

 

 

 

 

“I’m telling you, Spock. I saw her.” Jim had been trying to convince Spock of what he had seen since they had arrived back on the Enterprise.

“A little old lady was on the planet? The planet where we found no sign of life much less intelligent life?"

Kirk almost growled in frustration. “It wasn’t just any little old lady, Spock. She said she was my fairy godmother!”

Spock’s eyebrow shot up even higher than normal. “Your...?”

“A person who grants wishes.” Kirk explained helpfully.

“I know what a fairy godmother is, Jim.” He had studied Earth’s customs, myths and even fairytales before being accepted into Starfleet. He had to admit he had always assumed that his captain wasn’t one who believed in things this fanciful. _It just went to show that he didn’t know the captain as well as he thought he did._ But a fairy godmother? What could the captain have wished for? Everyone knew the only thing James T. Kirk wanted was to be captain of the Enterprise and he already had that. Spock knew he shouldn’t pry but his curiosity got the better of him. He just had to know. “What did you wish for?”

Spock watched in amazement as James T. Kirk’s face turned pink. He was almost positive he had never seen the man have that reaction before. “Jim?”

Jim took a deep breath before he lowered his head and whispered softly, “You.”

Spock took a step closer. He was quite positive he hadn’t heard the captain correctly. There was no way Jim would have said what he thought he had heard. “Can you repeat that, Captain?”

His head snapped up. _Damn. It was hard enough to say the first time around._ “I said you, Spock.”

“Me? You wished for me?”

The captain nodded his head. “Yes.”

His throat swelled with an emotion, one that he had no intention of naming. At least not at this moment. Instead he let the admission hang in the air as he continued to speak, “If memory serves me correctly, and I’m sure that it does. A fairy godmother will grant three wishes.” At Kirk’s nod of conformation he continued, “So, what else did you wish for?”

“You.” This time the word was said louder and with more conviction.

“I meant what where your other two wishes?” 

Jim closed the distance between them. “All I asked for was you. All I want is you.” 

That same emotion swept through Spock once again as he raised his hand to the side of Jim’s face. A slight smile curved his lips as his fingers caressed Jim’s cheek. “All you ever had to do was ask, T’hy’la.”

“T’hy’la? What does that mean?”

“I’ll explain it someday.” 

As Spock wrapped his arms around Jim and pulled him closer, James T. Kirk silently offered a prayer of thanks to his fairy godmother. Finally, he had everything he had ever wished for.

 

_You’re welcome, my child._


End file.
